Max 3000
Max 3000, or also better known as Max, is the protagonist villain of Man's Best Friend. He is the former pet of Dr. Jarret and Lori, Perry's arch-rival, Heidi's mate, her children's soon-to-be father, and a brother-like figure to Spike. He was voiced by . History Max is a watchdog/killer, who was abused by various people throughout his life, and always got revenge on all of them. He has other powers like he can become invisible and become camouflaged like a chameleon, and can also climb up walls and trees. He can also eat smaller animals like cats and parrots. While being a lovable dog to Lori, Max had a propensity to be a killer. He can go into fits of extreme rage and be driven to murder at even something as simple as an insult. Near the end, Max and Dr. Jarret got killed (Max was shot by Jarret, and the doctor, pushed by Max, landed on top of a large cage and got electrocuted by Spike, Lori's new puppy). Lori accepted Max's passing away. At the movie's climax, Lori was walking Spike down a street, and then Rudy showed Lori a collie with five baby puppies (even one that looked like Max). Powers, Weapons, and Skills Since he be came an experimental project by Dr. Jarret, he was given different traits and abilities from different animals to amplify his pre-existing abilities as well as adding new ones. Hybrid Physiology: Even though he's a Tibetan Mastiff, Jarret gave Max different traits of animals with abilities he required. this makes Max a 'super dog' that has amazing powers *'Super Strength': Max is shown to be much stronger than any other dog. He was able to break free the chain Ray put on and also able to break through the mirror door getting to Perry and crashed into a wardrobe. **'Jaw Strength': Can easily kill humans by crushing their bones with his teeth. *'Super Speed': Max is shown to outrun four police cars when they were chasing, and was able to catch up to Jarret and Lori in Jarret's car when he jumped on it and put himself in front of his windshield. *'Super Jumper': Max was shown to jump over two police cars and over the fence to get to the mailman. *'Super Stamina': As stated by Dr.Jarret, Max has great stamina despite his age and weight. *'Super Senses': Max has great senses, effecting his vision, hearing and smell. **'Super Vision': Max has great vision which allows him to see far distances. **'Super Hearing': Max was able to hear Lori calling to him while he was teething on the paperboy's bicycle tire. **'Super Smell': Max was able to smell the chemicals of the rat poison Perry placed in the hamburger meat. *'Advanced Intelligence': Max's intelligence is so advanced, he could operate his stand alone unite without a human handler, comprehend almost 350 spoken commands, open doors, sabotage Perry's break line, flushing hamburger meat down the toilet, and knowing how to get in and out of EMAX through the air vents. *'Prey Instincts': Max was given instincts of a bird, he uses them to evade the police and the dog catchers. *'Predator Instincts': Max has the predator instincts of big cats and snakes. *'Feral Mind': Max is prone to violent rages and attacks anyone who abuses or torments him. **'Killing Instinct': Most of the time, Max kills his tormenters under extreme rage. *'Consumption': Max was shown swallowing a cat down whole in one gulp. *'Climbing': Max can climb with jaguar-like agility. He was shown to climb a tree by digging his claws into it, as well as climbing up the house through an open window. *'Camouflage': Max can camouflage around his surroundings like a chameleon, he first used it to hide from the dog catchers and reappearing right in front. *'Acid-like Urine': Max has this unusual ability to spray acid-like urine, he first used it on a fire hydrant and on Perry's face. It's unknown if its a side-effect for having his DNA altered. *'Endurance': Max can take hits from people easily and weapons hard, showing to be hurt but can take it well enough and still fight. *'Enhanced Claws and Teeth': Max's claws and teeth are far sharper than any other canine's on the planet. Victims Max is known to kill his abusers and tormenters, some of them were left spared but yet terrified. *1: Judy Sanders: While Judy investigates the empty cage, Max brutally mauls her to death. She was later reported missing by her husband. (killed) *2: EMAX Security Guard: Max pushed down the stairs and killed him. (killed) *3: Mugger: Max chased and brutally mauled him to death to get Lori's purse back. His body was later found by the police behind a dumpster. (killed) *4: Paperboy: The paperboy threw a paper hitting Max's head. He chased him out of anger and teethed on the tire of his bicycle, he was later called by Lori, sparing him. (tortured) *5: Boo the Cat: Rudy and Chet decided to let Max off his leash chasing Boo, not knowing about Max's violent rage. They watch in horror as he climbed up the tree and swallowed him in one gulp, followed by a loud belch. (killed) *6: Heidi the Collie Dog: Due to Max's destabilization of the drug wearing off, Max, unable to control his sex hormones, sneaks into the house, and sexually rapes and impregnates her. At the end of the film, she becomes a mother with 5 puppies (one of which resembles Max himself). (raped) *7: Mailman: In a fit a rage for pepper spraying him, Max lunges at him. He climbs over fence but Max manages to bit his foot. He manages to get his entire body over the fence but Max jumps over it and brutally bits his throat. Max then buries his body under Lori's house. His body was later found by Detective Kovacs. (killed) *8: Ed The Parrot: Max ate him for insulting him. (killed) *9: Ray: For hitting Max over the head with a shovel, Max brutally attacked him but he got his face burned with a blow torch. He attempts to get his gun but Max recovers and bites his groin off. He presumably bled to death for having his crotch bitten off. (presumably killed) *10: Perry: Having fed up with his attempts to get rid of him, Max lunges through the mirror door and crashes him into a wardrobe. While unconscious, Max drags him out and urinates acid on his face, burning it. He is later taken to the hospital, its presumed he died since he wasn't seen afterwards. (presumably killed) *11: Rudy: In self-defense, Rudy tries to hit him with a baseball bat, but Max grabs it by his teeth and tosses him aside. He survives the attack when the detectives and police come. (tortured) *12-13: Dog Catchers 1 & 2: When the dog catchers chase him into the garage, the garage door closes. When they got closer to the growling noise, not knowing Max was in front of them in camouflage mode, he reappears and barks right in front of them. The two stormed out of the garage in terror went back to their truck and drove off. It's unknown what happen to them afterwards. (tortured) *14: Detective Frankie Kovacs: When Detective Frankie finds the body of the mailman, Max brutally attacks him and bites his throat. (killed) *15: Detective Emilio Bendetti: Lori found Detective Emilio in his car with his throat torn. It's presumably Max killed him before he killed Detective Frankie. (killed) *16: Lori Tanner: Lori was chased by Max through the laboratory because of Dr.Jarret's statement of Lori breaking the bondage with him. But the attraction of her made Max realizing he still loves her. (threatened) *17: Dr. Jarret: Max protects her by taking the shot to the chest right after he pushed him through a window, landing on a cage with a live wire on it. Spike finishes him by igniting the wire, killing him instantly by electrocution. (killed/sacrifice) Gallery Man's_Best_Friend_Max.png Max_3000.png Man's_Best_Friend_Max_Blowtorch.png|Max being blowtorched by Ray during their fight Man's_Best_Friend_Max_Gets_Shot.png|Max getting shot by Dr. Jarret Trivia *Max and Heidi have a similarity to Lady and Tramp. They both have puppies that look like the mother (Lady and Heidi) and one pup that looks like the father (Tramp and Max). *He is similar to Carrie White: They've been abused throughout their life and they always sought revenge, although Max always gets his, whilst Carrie gets her revenge later on. **Max is also similar to the Bowler Hat Guy: They both seek revenge. **He is also very similar to Frankenstein's Monster: it was created in the laboratory with elements from different living beings, has been pushed to perform brutal actions due to the ill-treatment of people who have encountered him and was tried by its creator who plans to kill him because considered dangerous. Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Mute Category:Horror Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutants Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Misanthropes Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers